fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
A-maize-in Precure! Cure Maize Cultivated! (Part 2)
The episode starts off with the flashback with our heroes getting pounded by the Dark Raiders, Super Mario Moretti thrashing Heavy D, and Zulu, Maxi and Kurajo celebrating the girls' downfall prematurely.* *Intro Theme.* Part 1: *At the battle* After Super Mario Moretti beats up Heavy D, he turns his attention to Trinity. "Don't mess with my girls again. If you do, I will keep coming back to destroy you. I advise you to turn around and don't come back!" Mario threatens. "HA! Little man, do you know who you're messing with! I am Trinity, part of the Castilians. I came from Shirosekai, and our goal is to take over the universe, and every human being on earth will be servants to Master Kurajo! " "In your dreams, Trinity. I and the Pretty Cures will make sure that delusion will never come true." Kokumotsu pumps her fists and says "Yeah!" Togarashi, Karai, Taima gets up from the broken bleachers (all the fans evacuated before the girls were launched there by the football machine.). Eden, Salann, Hemp, and Milho tells the girls to turn Precure. They all take out their Windmill Flowers. "Let's turn Precure!" All 4 girls pose, turns their windmill flowers and shouts "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" as the seeds fire out of the windmill and creates heavy rain. Both bodies glow, and their Precure uniform blooms on their bodies. (Cure Maize's uniform resembles Mai Tohika's outfit from Mai-HIME, but with a yellow shirt instead of orange, yellow battle heels, and a green skirt. Her hair color changes from black to blonde, while her hair style stays nappy. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As she does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps enthusiastically, and does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" She does a jumping cartwheel, bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" She does a roundhouse kick and poses. Then Pepper and Salt hold hands and crouch, while Cure Cannabis crouches, does the air kiss and the Brian Wilson pose, and Cure Maize does a fist pump. All four shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" The field goal post Dark Raider from the west endzone tries to crush the Precures, but they all dodge. Pepper then uses pepper shot to defeat it. The east endzone field goal post then falls on her. "AUGH!" - Cure Pepper screams in agony. Cure Salt, Cannabis and Maize then lifts up the field goal post, throws it down, and Salt finishes it off with Salty Shower. Maize and Cannabis checks on the injured Pepper. "With my healing prayer, you will be 100% in no time. HEALING PRAYER!" "Thanks Cannabis, let's take down the others." "Glad you're ok, Pepper!" Maize smiles. *Isabella, Karai's mother, as she's running away from the battle, arrives at the city of Tsu, exhausted. She calls her husband, Héctor, about what's going on in the Sports Festival.* "Esto es muy urgente, Héctor!" "Estoy trabajando, lo que está pasando con usted?" "¿Qué tal, ¿qué está pasando con Karai? Ella está en un excursión en el festival deportivo en la prefectura de Mie! Súbitamente, los monstruos gigantes aparecieron y aparecieron las aves horrible y se detuvo el partido de fútbol bandera que estaba jugando." Hector brings out his iPad, and puts on a live stream of the news. "Holy ****, you're right, Karai is in trouble! I gotta go!" He hangs up his phone, plugs in the TV in his workplace (La Fábrica de Sal in Tokyo), and tells his workers to stop what they're doing and watch the news. He turns it on the Tokyo news. "Hello everybody, we are live from Mie Prefecture, where giant monsters that look like footballs and uprights and water coolers are running rampant throughout the park. Local residents are terrified that they might head to the nearby towns." One worker says "Gridiron Football sucks anyway, why do they even call it football if they rarely even use their feet to kick or control the ball. Hell, do they even use their feet? It's more like rugby with helmets and pads." Another says "Speaking of football, Forza Real Madrid & Forza (AC) Milan!" Hector says "This isn't the time, my daughter is in danger, I have to get there and rescue her!" *Back to the battle* Part 2: Cure Maize steps on front of the Precures, facing the football machine. Vowing to protect them from danger. "Hey, hey football firing machine, I'll rip you to pieces if you dare to mess with me or the rest of the Precures!" "DARK RAIDER! DOWN, SET!" Cure Maize approaches aggressively and throws a punch "HUT HUT HIKE!" The machine shoots a barrage of footballs it her. She quickly dodges them, even catches a couple. Unfortunately, a football hits her in the belly and she screams in pain as more footballs pelt her. "Oh no, Maize!" - Pepper She then fires her Pepper Shot at the football machines, while Salt fires her Crystal Charm at the football machine, which defeats it. But the tricky Castilians always have something up their sleeves, as more football machines emerge. "P*ta Madre! You have got to be kidding me." Salt groans. "Salann adds "There's more? These tricky Castilians always have something up their sleeves." Eden summons rain to try and soak the football machines in the hope of malfunctioning them, rendering them unavailable to fire footballs. Pepper then uses her Florakinesis to get large flowers and trees to jam the football machines. It seems to be successful, until the wheel-like spinners in the machine snaps the trees in half. "Oh man! Don't worry, I have plan b. Everybody stand behind me, I will use my Florakinesis to shield us from footballs." Pepper uses Florakinesis to create invisible plant shields. "Now we won't get hit!" Cure Maize, now protected by the shield, and visibly angry, gets up and uses her Corn Shot attack at every football machine, Cure Salt uses her Crystal Charm, and Cure Pepper uses her Royal Pepper Spray. while Cure Cannabis uses her Oil Shower. "Alright!" All the Precures shout. "Now it's time for the water cooler to go down!" "Dark Raider! Gatorade SHOWER!" It opens the lid at the top and starts to dump Gatorade with ice at the Pretty Cures. "Brace yourselves girls!" - Cannabis says. The Precures are alright, as it did nothing. "Gimme a break, that's all you got?" Salt brags. The cooler shoots very high pressure water at Karai. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Cure Salt goes flying to a parked car. "Ugh, Is that Mommy's Volkswagen? Ack." "That does it! I will make you pay dearly, Dark Raiders! Castilians too!" Cure Maize declares. "Corn on the Cob!" She lifts her hands, and maize plants comes from the ground. They turn to ears of corn. She then points at the Dark Raider, and the corns launch themselves to the Water Cooler, uncorrupting it from the Dark Raider Ghosts. Trinity and Heavy D gets up. "You think this is over, Precures? Well, here comes the pain!" They see a mannequin linebacker figure in the broken bleachers, and raise their hands to summon another Dark Raider. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precure's nightmares become reality!" The mannequin linebacker turns giant, with its eyes turning red, its muscles growing bigger. The linebacker wears a red uniform with number 56 as its uniform number, and "Tate" on the back. "DARK RAIDER! THE PAIN TRAIN'S COMING! WOO WOO!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen" then they pose and turn precure with the other four Precures behing them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: Super Mario Moretti: I'm outta here! That linebacker thing is scary as he**! (He flies back home.) "DARK RAIDER! I'M TERRY TATE, DARK RAIDER LINEBACKER! HERE I COME!" He charges at the Precures. They try to dodge, but to no avail. He throws a powerful punch. "Nooooooooooo!" - Cure Salt "Owwwwwwwwww!" - Cure Cannabis "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" - Cure Pepper "Aiiiiii Yaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cure Maize As they all get launched to the baseball field. "DARK RAIDER! YOU'VE BEEN SERVED A SPECIAL SERVING OF TERRY TATE'S PAIN CAKE, WANT SECONDS?" Terry Tate Dark Raider celebrates. "He sure packed a punch. Literally." Heavy D reacts in shock. "Now it's time for Terry Tate Dark Raider Linebacker to eat them for lunch!" Cure Pepper: "We will never... ungh... give in to your cruel evil. I may be afraid, but I refuse to be defeated!" Cure Salt: "You ruined a great field trip. You ruined the kids' fun times. This sports festival was supposed to be the greatest days of their lives. Now I doubt schools are going to be having any more excursions in Japan. This is sick what you did, Castilians! How cruel of you, it makes my heart sad. I will never forgive you!" Cure Cannabis: "How do you sleep at night, do you know kindness, do you have hearts? Only people so sadistic could do the things you did." Cure Maize: "You are so pathetic Castilians! Go back to your Dark Land! You babbling birds can choke on a chicken, or something!" All 4 fairies: Your evil will never triumph. Pepper: Are you ready, Salt? Salt: Sí! Pepper and Salt kiss their hands, and point to the sky, grab their Water Pikes, and cross with them They both shout "Oh Lord, oh Allah, please make us liberals from the darkness!" Then they point their pikes at the Dark Raider. "ROYAL SALTY PEPPER BLITZ! Then red and white energy balls engulf them, and they charge at the Dark Raider. Salt & Pepper shout "BIS SPÄTER!" The Dark Raider explodes. Both Heavy D and Trinity shout "You Precures are like roaches, you never seem to die. You're pests!" They both warp back to Shirosekai. Everything turns back to normal. Many Cascade Sprinklers come out of the sky. Eden says "The fountain will revert back to normal at this rate. Keep on attaining them and evil will be washed away." Part 4: *To the school bus* Principal Fischer: Sorry that the rest of the field trip had to be canceled, but we had no choice. I refuse to put my kids in danger. Everybody: It's all good while it lasted Kouchou! Fischer: Now, did you all had fun? Everybody: Yes! Taima: Though I never got to play cricket Kouchou Fischer. *sobs* Fischer: Maybe next time. Karai: Yeah, maybe next time, sweetie cakes. Taima: Are you sure? Karai: Fischer-Chan will say yes I'm sure! Fischer: CHAN!? I'M YOUR PRINCIPAL FOR CHRISSAKES! Karai: Oh, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! Everybody laughs as the School Bus turns on and drives. Karai: (to herself) Man I hope mommy is alright, and that her car is fixed as she's going not going to be a happy camper! *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 6: Cool as a Brinjal! Hot Chocolate & Cream! 2 more Precures Cultivated! Kokumotsu: Jeez Louise, all those Dark Raiders and Castilians scare me away from football forever, I'm sticking to water polo and baseball. Karai: You mean American Football? In Spain, where Americans call it "soccer", we call it football! Kokumotsu: Well my father's side of the family came from Chicago, where it's called soccer and "American Football" is called football, so I call it football. Karai: Whatever, soccer is better anyways, anyways enough about that day. Nasubi: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everyone! Shakira: I see we're talking about sports here, I'm here to talk about fashion, I got a cool blue dress from Stacy's just now! Kokumotsu: Whoa, those are beautiful, they look like the folk clothing people wear in Serbia, my mom's dad's mom wore these type of clothes, she was from Serbia! Shakira: Serbia, I see. Whoa, are those Windmill flowers? I got one too, and so does Nasubi! Nasubi: You're right Shakira-neesan! Togy, Karai, Kokumotsu and Taima: WOW! MAKE THAT SIX PRETTY CURES! All Six Girls: "Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation." Nasubi: "Cool as a Brinjal!" Shakira: "Hot Chocolate & Cream!" All Six Girls: "Two more Precures Cultivated! May we cultivate your dreams!" Category:Episodes